Ski trip
by EdwardsGirlSarah
Summary: Bella is new in school she falls for Edward then she notices Edward's "Girlfriend" is cheating on him and decides to get proof so she can make him hers.
1. Chapter 1

APOV

The school is finally having a trip that my family can actually go on this year. Usually they go to the beach at La Push which we are not allowed to go to and even if we were we could not go to for the obvious risk of exposure. Or some other equally sunny place where we could not go and that was no fun. However this year the trip is to a ski resort for a ski weekend.

And I have to tell you I am more than excited to go, it took some convincing mostly to Edward as everyone else was usually up for anything, but I finally convinced him to go and it was going to be awesome.

Of course the real reason for going is because there is a new girl that is going to be there and her name is Bella, I have already had a vision of her and my brother and he was finally going to be happy. There is something different about Edward we constantly worry about him me especially.

Edward has always been really shy and he has never really been with anyone we would constantly try to hook him up with any and every vampire girl that we would come across in hopes that he would find his match in one of them, but sadly he did not look at all interested …..ever.

But I could tell from my vision that this was going to be different and my brother would enjoy all my efforts. So the most important thing to do was to go shopping for the trip of course the guys would not be interested in going but I am going to have to force them so that they can carry the bags for us. Shopping for an entire weekend for five people was going to be quite a task but I love it.

"Now where is Rosalie"? Juts at that moment Rosalie came floating down the stairs with Emmett in tow. "Ok were ready" she said. "Where is Edward and Jasper"? I yelled for my brother and husband and in a second they were in the room and ready to go. "Ok Emmett is going to drive us because we can all fit in his car and he will still fit all of the bags". And with that we were out the door and on our way.

BPOV

"So do you want to go the ski trip this weekend"? Angela asked me I would not be able to tell her no, she quickly became my best friend and I valued her friendship as most of the girls here were not so friendly to me, so with as much enthusiasm as I could muster up I smiled and said "I can't wait".

So we had to go shopping for new outfits we were on our way to Port Angeles I didn't think that it would mind that much since maybe that cute guy from my biology class would go on the trip and I could try to talk with him, although as shy as I am I do not know how well that plan was going to go.

So we get to the mall in Port Angeles and quickly walk in to find the store with the ski apparel and I began looking for the right notice me outfit that would be cute as well as warm.

So I started looking through the limited girls clothes that they had before finding a pretty blue jacket I walked over to the mirror and held it up against me as I looked at myself I was suddenly sucked into a daydream imagining that cute bronze haired boy coming up behind me and wrapping his strong arms around me………………….

"That color looks good on you" I was instantly snapped out of my day dream to see the bronze haired god in the refection of the mirror in front of me. I could feel the blush start to overcome me and I quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry, did I offend you"? He asked with the most velvety smooth voice I have ever heard. "Um no I just.. you startled me is all". He laughed his sweet chuckle was like heaven to my ears.

"So he said are you going on the ski trip this weekend"? "Yes my friend Angela wants me to go I am not really looking forward to it. How about you"? "Yeah I wasn't really looking forward to it either but now I am". He looked at me and flashed the sexiest smile I had ever seen.

Just then this tiny little pixy type girl runs up and grabs him and pulls him toward the dressing rooms shoving him inside. Damn it he has a girlfriend.

But I had thought that he was flirting with me, no I must have still been daydreaming. I could feel my heart start to crumble but I had to remind myself that he was just another boy and not let myself get too upset about it.

In any case I looked for Angela who had already picked out her clothes and I grabbed matching pants to the jacket he had complimented me on and whatever other accessories that I could find in that color before we rushed to pay for them and get the hell out of here. Hopefully we could dodge him on the way out.

EPOV

As I walked through the store looking around aimlessly since Alice was going to pick out my clothes anyway. I was talking with Emmett and Jasper until Rosalie and Alice came up behind them and started modeling the clothes that they were getting for the trip before ending up in a make out session as if I wasn't standing here.

As much as I love my family at times like these I just wanted to disappear. As I walked across the store I noticed that beautiful girl from my biology class looking at herself in the mirror as she held up a jacket that went perfectly with her skin tone. I decided to talk to her but after standing behind her waiting for her to notice me for a couple of minutes I began to think she was ignoring me.

So I spoke up "that color looks good on you" I said out loud before filtering it in my head to make sure I didn't sound stupid. Too late, She jumped in the air _stupid stupid stupid__. _I scared her, what a great impression. I started to apologize but she cut me off saying that I just startled her.

I laughed unconvincingly and started again. "So are you going to the ski trip this weekend"? _Please say yes! please say yes!_ "Yes my friend Angela wants me to go I am not really looking forward to it. How about you"? She asked.

"Yeah I wasn't really looking forward to it either but now I am". _Because of you _ I looked at her and flashed my most dazzling smile hoping it worked. But just then Alice comes running up to me with an arm full of clothes for me to try on and shoves me into the dressing room.

I knew better than to argue with Alice so I would just quickly pick what I liked so that I could get back to talking to Bella. It took longer than I thought and when I finally came out she was nowhere to be found, great I thought I wanted her to like me and now I had scared her away. "I handed the clothes back to Alice and said I'm going to wait in the car".


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

So the weekend was over and I had to go back to school and hopefully I could avoid seeing him as he was my biology partner. The morning dragged on and then when biology came I was glad to see that Edward was not there.

I got into my car at the end of the school day and as I pulled out I saw Edward's "Girlfriend" getting pretty cozy with a blonde haired guy in the parking lot. _How could she do that to him! Why would she want to! I was outraged. He wasn't mine but he was still a person and deserved better than this! Than her! It was all I could think about that night as I tried unsuccessfully to sleep that night. _

I woke up the next morning fuming. I decided I wouldn't say anything until I had more proof and I would get proof. So I headed into school with one thing on my mind today I would catch her slipping and when I did I would slip in and comfort Edward.

So in between classes I would follow her not too close though and I would definitely not let her see me which made it difficult because I couldn't hear what they were saying. Eventually at lunch I saw her leave the room right before Edward walked in and just as I was about to follow her detective style out of the room he stopped me.

I looked up at him surprised that he was here and talking to me he said "hi". "Hi" I managed to say "I have to go" as I dart out of the cafeteria to follow them after searching for a while I saw them walking down the hallway holding hands. _Again I thought in front of everybody! Where everyone could see them! How humiliated he would be when he found out! _

_EPOV_

After the whole ski store debacle I couldn't bring myself to go to school so I decided to go hunting so that I could prepare myself for my next encounter with Bella.

I wouldn't shy around it anymore I was going to let my intentions known _well not all of them_ In any case I began to mentally prepare myself for Bella.

The next day I got ready for school and then hurried everyone else along I wanted to get a chance to talk to Bella before school.

Emmett was the only one who actually hit me up about it though as we were on our way to school he said "what's the hurry lil bro you have a hot date"? "No" I practically growled at him I just want to get the day over with so I could go hunting after school.

"Whatever bro" was all he said. As we got out of the car I saw Bella and I guess my brothers noticed too because they started shouting and hollering "who is that Edward"? While Emmett started batting his eyelashes at me swaying his hips. I was mortified _what if she looks over here?_I said "nobody lets go we are going to be late".

Emmett said "let's go talk to her and invite her over to make out with you after school I know she will want to". "Emmett leave Bella alone"! I yelled almost too loudly. "Bella that's her name"?

and with an evil smirk on his face he turned around and started yelling "Hey Bella my brother wants to make out with you"! He screamed before I tackled him to the ground we were wrestling for a minute and a crowd started to form much to my embarrassment.

Then the bell rang and we jumped up luckily she was gone I hoped that she hadn't seen us. I went to class anxiously awaiting lunch today I was going to talk to Bella without my obnoxious family around. I walked into the cafeteria a little late looking around I found Bella looking toward the door.

_Oh no is she going to leave I better make my move. It's now or never. _I dashed over to her at as much of a human speed as I could muster and said hi. _Brilliant Edward._She finally looked up at me and said "hi" before I could open my mouth to hopefully dazzle her and ask her out she said I have to go and ran out the cafeteria. _God could I be any more lame she doesn't even like me and I keep drooling after her like a stalker. _

BPOV

_Bella Day 1: caught "her" cozy in the parking lot with "blonde boy"_

_Day 2: Caught them holding hands._

Man the way this was progressing I was afraid at what would happen today. The day started again I didn't see them anywhere so I just went to class.

The day was uneventful she wasn't even here. I went to biology reluctantly and I saw him at the table. I sat down waiting for him to say hi but he didn't. When I did look at him I noticed that he was looking at me out of the corner of his eye but when he saw me look at him he quickly looked away this continued for the duration of the period.

After class I spoke to him "so where is that girl that you with at the mall the other day"? He looked confused and then said "oh Alice she didn't come today". "Oh are you sad"? "no I'll see her after school" he said I couldn't take it anymore I ran down the hall into the bathroom before I started crying. This is so unfair!

Why did he have to like "Alice" she didn't deserve him and I was so in love with him I could take care of him. I would never cheat on him and he doesn't even notice me. I decided it was best to go home before the day got any worse. On the way out I saw Mike Newton walking my way I tried to duck but before I could he saw me and yelled my name This day couldn't get any worse and then it did.

"So Bella are you going to go to the ski trip this weekend"? "Yes" I said reluctantly. "Well maybe we could hang out there, I am a great skier I could show you some moves". "Yeah we'll see" I said quickly before running out of the school and jumping into my truck. I was home before I knew it and I ran upstairs so that I could fall apart in the privacy of my own bedroom. The phone rang "Hello who is this"? No one answered I slammed the phone down. I woke up the next morning.

Day 3: No Alice

When I got up I got dressed for school deciding that I would throw myself into operation bring cheating Alice down. Hey I never said I was any good at coming up with op names. When I got to school I was late so I had to go to the office and get a note at lunch I didn't see any of them at school today _great he is probably at her house nursing her back to health_.

I groaned with disgust. After school I met up with Angela who was so excited about the ski trip that we would be leaving for after school tomorrow. The phone rang "Hello"…nothing … "Hello" no answer "hey crank calling the new girl is starting to get old" I said as I hung up the phone. So we spent the rest of the night getting our stuff ready while Angela gushed about her boyfriend Ben.

Finally it got late and she went home, I got ready for bed and quickly drifted to sleep. I spent extra time getting ready in the morning just in case operation B.C.A.D. went according to plan. I got to school and anxiously looked around for Alice but they weren't here yet so I waited when the bell rang I concluded that they were not coming today.

I was a little sad No Alice meant No Edward and that was completely heartbreaking and put a big wrench in my plan to get Edward. At lunch I took my time and when I got to the hallway that led to the cafeteria I saw them Alice and blonde boy and they were making out.

I couldn't believe my eyes I ran in the other direction. _What were they doing here let alone making out in the hallway._ As I ran down the hall almost hysterically I ran right into someone and flew backwards on my butt with a thud.

I looked up to see a smiling Edward in front of me with his hand outstretched to me I took it and quickly got up. "Are you ok"? That same velvety smooth voice asked. I looked up at him and the tears began to flow uncontrollably down my cheeks.

"What's wrong"? He was almost frantic now. I opened up my mouth to tell him nothing when all of the sudden the words just came flying out of my mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

"She is cheating on you"!!!!!!!!

"What? Who"?

"Alice"!!!!!!! I screamed.

He suddenly got the biggest smile on his face that made my knees go weak. Before asking "why do you say that"?

"Because on Monday I saw her with that blonde boy you know the one that always looks like he is in pain anyway they were very cozy in the parking lot and then on Tuesday they were holding hands and then right now down the hall I saw them making out".

He says "ok so"? "So aren't you upset she's been flaunting her cheating ass all over school with him; any time you are nowhere to be found there they are happy as clams".

"So let me get this straight you think Alice and I are dating"?

"Aren't you"? I said suddenly confused by his reaction.

"No". he said slowly.

"But you too are so close and I saw her handing you those clothes in the mall and you visit her when she is sick I said a little too loudly".

"First of all that day at the mall was just Alice being Alice she always picks out my clothes, if you knew her you would know that it's just easier to let her have her way than to argue with her".

_If I knew her, screw Alice! _

"She does have good taste anyway. And you are right Alice and I are very close, closer than most siblings; were twins he said smiling as he enjoyed the look of revelation on my face".

Edward looked at me grinning from ear to ear. As I realized what he had just said.

"Alice is your sister"!!! I exclaimed

"Yes".

"How long has this been bothering you"?

I started looking around for an exit but to my disappointment there was none.

So I decided to come clean. "Since the day at the mall". I said so low that I didn't know if he heard me.

"And you just decided to tell that me now"? I'm hurt he said with a fake turned down lip of sorrow.

"Well I had to get some evidence that would confirm my suspicions, so really I was just being thorough. That way you didn't just think that I was some crazy stalker girl who liked who you didn't like back and who was coming to break you up with your beautiful and trustworthy girlfriend. As I finished talking I realized that I had said too much and threw my hand over my mouth".

"So you think that you like me more than I like you?" he said smiling and taking my hand in his.

"Y….e..s. Why would you like someone like me when you could have anyone in this school"?

"Maybe because you are pretty and funny and you are so caring that you have spent your entire week stalking someone that you thought had betrayed me just so that you could protect my best interest".

"I might have had other intentions".

"Such as"? He asked with the most perfect ass crooked smile

"Consoling you", I mumbled hoping that he didn't hear me.

"That is so adorable" he said as he pulled me into an embrace… and before I could say anything else his lips were on mine and he tasted so good like biting into a ripe nectarine.

Just then the bell rang and kids started pouring into the hallway and Edward and I rushed off to biology.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

As we walked into biology we sat down and I pulled out her stool for her which earned a smile from her. Then Mr. Banner called the class to attention he said "today we are going to be dividing into groups of four that you may select yourselves".

I turned at that moment and my brothers Emmett and Jasper slide into the chairs across from us I tried to tell them to get out of here as I know that they will inevitably embarrass the hell out of me.

But then they yelled out to Mr. Banner "Yeah we will be a group it is Emmett, Jasper, Edward and the girl that Edward is in love with". _Oh God kill me now. _He leaned over_ "_Oh I'm sorry Sweetheart what's your name"?

Emmett asked but before she could answer Mike pulled up a chair and said its Bella and Mike. Mr. Banner wrote down their names, I stood up and tried to argue but there was no point._ I hate Newton. I have had to listen to his inane thought of what he wanted to do to various girls in the school for a year now he is truly disgusting. And he better stay away from my Bella. _

I as nonchalantly as possible pulled Bella's seat toward mine. That is when Emmett and jasper started in "Smooth lil bro way to be discrete about it why don't you just stand up and piss all over her really claiming your territory".

As he stood up and started to shoot invisible pee all over Mike. Bella laughed as I shot Emmett a warning glare. Jasper leaned into Bella and said "you like that did you he has plenty more where that comes from". I barked "he better not" as I leaned across the table toward Emmett trying to glare at him again.

But then Emmett said "I beg to differ lil brother". Then he leaned toward Bella and said "let me tell you how it really is"… I jumped at Emmett as Bella pulled me down toward her and caressed my cheek with her hand. She said "no I want to know".

Emmett quickly jumped into his story "You see lil bro here is seriously whipped he noticed you a week ago and has been talking about you nonstop". Then Jasper chimed in with "Yeah and have you been wondering about your crank caller". As he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively in my direction _I was shocked Y tu Judas. I am going to die._

Then Mike jumped in as he pulled Bella toward him with his arm around his shoulder as he said "well it's too bad that Bella and I already made plans to hang out with me this weekend" as he leaned in to put his repulsive lips toward her cheek I reached out grabbed him by his face and threw him backward as his chair lost balance and he flipped backward in his chair.

Mr. Banner looked at Mike disapprovingly before he said "turned down again mike"? And went on to explain the assignment until the bell rang.

As we left class I grabbed Bella's bag and hand and walked out toward the Quad to beg forgiveness for my brother's behavior. The rest of the day went by in a blur. I couldn't wait to see Bella again.

BPOV

I can't believe this as embarrassing as it is I am more enjoying myself than anything else I have never really had a lot of friends and they just make life more interesting. I fell strangely comfortable like I just fit with their group, like I have somewhere to belong now and it was nice. They definitely knew how to handle Mike which was a relief at least that means I am not going to get molested by him on their watch.

And Edward is so cute and mine well let's not get a head of myself maybe not mine but he definitely likes me and I can't wait for this weekend. Hopefully we will all get a chance to hang out together that is if Edward doesn't kill them before the bus ride over.

As my last class was over I decided to head toward the bus I couldn't wait to see Edward but as I stepped into the hall someone grabbed my arm and started to drag me down the hall. I turned to see it was… "Alice"!!!!! I said a little too loudly.

She turned and said "so I hear you are into my brother"? I didn't know what to say my face started to turn a bright shade of red. Before she said "Oh don't worry he is totally into you too".

Alice dragged me out to the bus she asked where my luggage was I told her in my truck and she said the boys would handle it and Emmett ran off toward my truck he was back quickly where I proceeded to put labels on my luggage while Alice talked to Edward.

Alice was dragging me along the aisle when Edward whispered in my ear I saved a seat for you as he pulled me across his lap onto the other side as he and Alice began to argue over who I would sit with. Luckily Edward won and we settled in our seats while we sat there not knowing what to do I sat there nervously with my hand on my knee Edward turned a little toward me as he glanced in my direction he looked down at my hand and then in one motion he turned my hand and over and placed his in mine entangling our fingers.

EPOV?

Alice called me over as I was going to get on the bus she said

Alice-"You can relax you know that she likes you …A LOT. I asked her about it.

Edward- You what?

Alice- I said I asked her about you.

Edward- Why would you do that to me?

Alice- Because I want you to be happy and since she makes you happy I wanted to get her for you

Edward- Alice she is not a shirt that you can just buy for me

Alice- I know that silly

Edward- So what did you say to her?

Alice- Just that you love her and you want her to have your babies

Edward- My eyes bugged out of my head "Alice you didn't"?

Alice- No Edward I didn't

Edward- Alice I really like her.

Alice-I know that Edward that is why I am going to help you.

I very quickly got on the bus so I could save a seat for Bella.

Alice was dragging me Bella along the aisle when I leaned in and whispered in her ear "I saved a seat for you" as I pulled her across my lap onto the other side as Alice began to argue with me over who she would sit with. Of course I won and we settled in our seats while we sat there not knowing what to do I sat there nervously trying to get up the nerve to hold her hand I saw that her hand was on her knee so I turned a little toward her and I looked down at her hand and then in one motion as slow as I could I turned her hand over and placed mine in hers entangling our fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

Unfortunately that's when my brothers noticed us they were discussing something between just the two of them and they had that evil smirk on their faces I knew that they were up to something I knew it had to be bad though because they were blocking their thoughts from me just hopefully it wouldn't be too embarrassing.

I sat there blissfully holding Bella's hand for about half an hour when Emmett started sending me thoughts he was going to start singing and his mind was going through different songs before he decided on one and he showed his PSP to Jasper who agreed excitedly.

Just then Emmett stood up walked into the middle aisle and pressed play me so horny started blasting into the bus as he started dancing suggestively thrusting his hips forward and fake humping everyone in the aisle seats before making his way to me I tried to push him away and he walked back toward the middle of the bus before pointing at me and then at Bella while the bus driver was yelling "sit in your seat McCarty" finally Rosalie got up and pulled him into his seat.

I decided to try and change the subject so I got my IPOD out of my pocket and turned to Bella. "Bella, I put some songs on my IPOD for you, these last couple of weeks I sit alone and listen to these songs as I think about you sometimes I even play along and I think that these help explain the way I feel about you she smiled at me as I turned on the IPOD and she put the ear buds in her ears.

BPOV

Edward is so sweet he made a list of songs for me I put the ear pods in my ears and listened to the first song Hot and wet by 112. Huh a little weird

I wanna show you how I feel  
Don't hold back  
Heres my love  
Baby you're the one for me  
How can we get down tonight  
No more game let's spend some time  
Baby won't you give it to me  
Just give it to me baby

[Chorus]  
You don't know what  
You do to me  
The way you touch baby  
Girl I'm tired of playing games are you ready  
I love it when you're on top of it  
So spread it  
Won't u just give it to me, girl we can do it  
[x2]  
Hot and wet  
Girl u make me wanna sweat  
When u touch me like that  
Girl you know I wanna give it to you

[Verse 3]  
Baby now it's getting late  
Don't stop now  
I can't wait  
To show u belong to me  
Know how I like it  
Take your time  
Close your eyes  
Let me show you what real love should be

Hmmm does he really feel this way about me? And he is so open about his feelings. Can I do this? I have imagined myself with him before lying in my bed making out. Edward without a shirt on, his rippling muscles, my hands in his hair his soft lips on mine.

I was brought out of my dream by Edward's velvety voice. "So Bella do you like it I especially wanted you to listen to the words of the first song" Edward said.

_Oh my God did he really just say that? _

Song after song they just kept getting worse and worse or better and better depending on the way that you look at it.

We were almost there when the song "when I think about you I touch myself" came on and that was the last straw I was in full freak out mode as I quickly took the ear buds out of my ears and threw the IPOD at Edward "you perv is that how you really feel"? The bus had stopped and I quickly ran out and into the lodge.

EPOV

"Yes… wait… Perv… what"?

I turned around and Emmett and Jasper are rolling in the aisles with laughter. I quickly grabbed the IPOD and began to scroll through the playlist what? I wanna sex you up, bump and grind, slave for you, shook me all night long, and when I think about you I touch myself. _Oh my God what she must think of me. She must think that I am a total perv. And the look on her face a look of disgust I can see it over and over playing in my head. And oh my god what does she think I do in my room thinking of her Alone in the Dark!! Oh God this is so bad. I AM GOING TO KILL EMMETT AND JASPER!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV  
Damage control I grabbed Alice and started to explain what happened. She was so mad she ran over to Jasper and Emmett and came back over dragging them both by one ear each.

We took off to find Bella and good thing that Alice was sharing a room because she wouldn't open the door and Alice had to use her key to get into the room.

Alice rushed into the room and still holding Jasper and Emmett by the ears and threw them in front of Bella yelling "Tell her what you did" Jasper looked over at Emmett and said "Bella we switched IPODS with Edward because we knew he was going to have you listen to it" and then Emmett chimed in with "yeah you should have the sappy love songs that were on that list". "Just get out you guy's" Alice yelled as she pushed them outside the room.

I walked over to her and said Bella would you like to listen to the songs that I really had in mind for you? She nodded her head.

BPOV

So Edward kissed my cheek and left the room I took a shower and got ready for bed before finally settling into bed with Edward's IPOD I hit play and the first song started

**amazed by Lonestar**

Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you  
As I listened to the words of this song I couldn't help but cry everything I felt for him was personified through this song and he was saying that he felt the same way about me. The rest of the playlist was equally as beautiful and included

**Beautiful Soul-Jessie McCartney**

**All my life- kc and jojo**

**Always and forever-Luther vandross**

**I swear- all for one**

**I don't want to miss a thing-Aerosmith**

**I love you-Martina McBride**

**Can't help falling in love with you-Elvis Presley**

**Close to you- the carpenters**

**Cupid-112**

**Truly madly deeply-Savage garden**

**Heaven's missing an angel-98% **

After listening to all of these songs I was sure that I was irrevocably in love with him as I drifted off to sleep I dreamed of Edward and couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up and I couldn't wait to see Edward. I jumped out of bed, huh Alice is already gone she does strike me as a very busy person the energizer bunny comes to mind, when I see her anyway, I grabbed my toiletries before heading to the shower.

I did not take my time I can't wait for the day to begin. However as I was finishing my hair there was a knock at the door and I tripped running to answer it, however when I reached the door my heart fell it was not Edward but Mike Newton. And he had breakfast with him bagels and Coffee.

"Hey Bella are you ready for our day together? I have a lot of things planned for today" Mike said with a smile a mile wide. He handed me the food and drinks as he tried to push his way into my room, I was trying to block him but was not very successful as he had one leg in the door, then all of the sudden a hand grabbed the front of him and slammed him backwards into the wall behind him before Edward stepped in my room and shut the door.

I couldn't help but laugh as that had been the second time he had to save me from Mike causing him to laugh too and soon we were rolling on the floor, after we got up Edward grabbed the coffee and said "we should throw this out he may have slipped something in it, which both made me laugh and worried me.

In any case Edward dumped the breakfast in the trash on the way out. "So shall we? Are you hungry? They have a pretty good buffet here". "Oh you already ate"? I asked. "Yeah… um… We ate this morning I am kind of on a special diet. But I will accompany you while you eat". "Ok" I said.

And we continued down the hall to the dining hall, as we walked in everyone seemed to turn around and stare at us especially Mike Newton who practically ran out of the room as I got my food and sat down.

Edward seemed to stare at me intently as I ate like he was really fascinated with what I was doing. Which naturally made me self conscious and I had to take extra care not to drop or spill something on myself and my plan was working until I went to get up to leave and I spilled orange juice all over myself and Edward since he was sitting so close.

My face turned bright red but before I could get up and run out of the room Jasper grabbed a muffin off of his plate and threw it at Tyler. "Jasper why did you do that" Alice asked, he looked at her and said I didn't like the way he was looking at Bella.

Emmett thinking we were having a food fight grabbed his glass of orange juice and went to throw it on Jasper but Jasper saw him out of the corner of his eye and hit it back at him knocking it all over Rosalie everyone started laughing about that as Rosalie got seriously pissed and stormed out of the dining room to get changed with Emmett running after saying "I'm sorry babe, it was an accident".

Edward stood up and grabbed my hand and said we better go get changed we'll meet in the hall in ten minutes. And he walked me to my door before leaving to go get changed. _God this is so embarrassing. _

EPOV

Bella is blushing again. She is so cute. I walked her back to her room before going to my own to get changed. Of course it only takes a second but instead I sat there thinking about the day that we have ahead of us. And if my plan goes right then hopefully I will have Bella as my girlfriend by the end of the day or at least the end of the weekend.

Just then my thoughts went back to Jasper in the cafeteria and I decided that I needed to have a little talk with Tyler. I walked back to the cafeteria and walked straight up to Tyler. He looked up and said yes. I said "can I talk to you privately"?

Tyler being the ass that he is said "whatever you want to say you can say it in front of my peeps" "Ok then what the fuck is your problem"? I said. "I don't have a problem, but obviously you do" Tyler said as he stood up and got in my face, well as close as he could get to my face which left him about shoulder level.

I had to suppress a laugh and I said "Bella is mine, ok so stay away from her" as I gave him my most menacing glare and a low growl escaped my throat. He backed down immediately saying "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was like that". "Well it is so stay away" I said as I left the dining room to go meet Bella.

"So Bella would you like to try some skiing"? I asked

"What"?!!!!! She screamed almost startling me a bit

_Did he just ask me if I wanted to try some kissing?_

"I said would you like to try some skiing"?

Oh... Um…I don't think that would be a very good idea. In case you haven't noticed I am a bit on the clumsy side.

"Don't worry about it I have been skiing since I was little, I am definitely a professional and I could help you" I offered.

"You mean like my own personal ski instructor"? Bella asked

"Definitely" I said as I closed the distance between us and looked deeply into her eyes.

At this time Bella began to blush deeply. I love the effect that I have on her.

Eventually she spoke and said "ok" very low.

I told her "I think that you should put on that ski outfit that I saw you in at the store last week, it looked lovely on you".

"Ok I'll be right back" she said as she left back into her room

I ran to change into the corresponding colors that I bought in hopes that she would wear that outfit. _Wait would she think I'm weird nah it will be ok._

Then she exited the room looking as lovely as ever I walked over to her and took her hand in mine and she smiled.

and lightly brushed my lips with his he said "I've missed you". Me too I said as I snuggled closer to him he wrapped me in his arms. I noticed his hands were very cold


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

So off we went so that I could totally embarrass myself by falling down mountain or breaking my arms and legs and having to spend the rest of the trip in a full body cast.

"Bella you wait here I'll go get our skis. Edward said

"OK I'll just wait here" I said as Edward ran off to get the skis

"Hello can I help you?" I turned and saw a tall tan man who was rather good looking if I do say so myself. Of course he has nothing on Edward; with his chiseled jaw, killer smile and unnatural good looks. I was drawn out of my reverie by the fact that this man was a little too close to me.

"My name is Jacob and I am sure that I could show you a few things" he said very suggestively. "No thank you I'm waiting for my boyfriend Edward" I immediately turned on my heels and tripped over my own feet and I could already feel the snow on my face when I was jerked back.

I was hoping to see beautiful green eyes but instead I saw chocolate brown ones that were so close I could have reached out and licked him. Then he leaned in and said "What Edward doesn't know won't hurt him."

Just then Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. "Thank you for taking care of my girl, but I'm here now" then he looked Jacob in the eyes and said "and don't worry, I'll teach her everything she needs to know" Edward winked at Jacob, I blushed and then we turned and walked away.

"So girlfriend what would you like me to show you first" Edward said as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. "hey you never asked me to be your girlfriend" I said instantly wishing I hadn't.

"You told that guy I was your boyfriend" he said. "You heard that" I said blushing a bright red.

"It's ok I like you calling me your boyfriend" "So Isabella Swan, will you be my girlfriend?" he said as he got down on one knee. "Of course" I said as I squealed like a girl.

Just then he leaned in to kiss me and got hit with a colossal sized snowball that knocked him on the floor then Emmett runs up behind him and dog piles him, then came Jasper and jumped on top of him starting a big fight and they were rolling around beating the crap out of each other.

I tried to look away but three hot guys wrestling In the snow, come on. Edward tried to walk away but then Emmett and Jasper double teamed him and rubbed his face in the snow. By now I am rolling on the floor and then so fast that I didn't see them leave they were gone again leaving a horribly embarrassed Edward and a hysterical me.


End file.
